


Manip: Some people change your life forever

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. AU inspired by Carol.





	Manip: Some people change your life forever

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
